


The hunt for Hesse: Timestamps

by Iamtheoneandonly



Series: Sentinel and Guide AU [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Crack, Danny's ass, Drinking, Fluff, Guide!Danny, M/M, Probably some angst at some point, Sentinel!Steve, Steve's 'driving'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamtheoneandonly/pseuds/Iamtheoneandonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows on from 'You ran into the Night'. </p><p>These timestamps have no particular time setting and can be read in any order.</p><p>Tags will be updated as more are added.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In which Steve is distracted

“Steven, you don’t need to protect me all the time, I can go in first sometimes”

 

“Danny, that’s not really why I always go in first” Steve mutters back to him, looking away, a blush creeping up his face.

 

“Really? So you’re denying being an overprotective ass?” Danny laughs at him.

 

“Well, it’s more that I’m very overprotective _of_ your ass. It gets ah- distracting sometimes”

 

Danny looks at him in confusion for a moment before realisation dawns on his face, “Oh! So you’re saying that my ass distracts you when I’m in front of you? I thought you were in control of yourself? Being a top-class military Sentinel and all that.” He teases

 

Danny yelps when he growls and presses him up against the wall, pressing his face into Danny’s neck to inhale the sweet scent there. He reaches a hand around to cup his ass, and it really is a thing of beauty. All round and plump. He’s pretty sure that he’s been doing squats with Cath again.

 

“St-Steve, we were having a c-conversation” Danny protests weakly.

 

He smirks and pulls back to look in his Guide’s eyes, a thin ring of blue around huge pupils. 

 

“Were we now? I forget these things, you know, what with your distracting ass and all that”

 

Danny moans, “I f-fucking h-hate you Steve”

 

“Nah, you love me babe”


	2. Steve's 'driving'

“If we make it out of this alive, I swear to God, I’m gonna- Jesus Christ! Who the fuck taught you to drive?!” Danny yells at him, he’s gripping the oh-shit bar for dear life as he does a handbrake turn into an alley after their suspect.

 

Well it’s not like it’s _his_ fault the roads are so narrow around here. And right now Danny’s bitching is kinda annoying.

 

“Danno, I love you but please can you just shut up. We’ll be fine” He yells back.

 

Thankfully their impromptu car chase ends rather anticlimactically when the car they’re following is sideswiped by a lorry. He skids to a stop and is out of the car before Danny can continue to yell about his driving skills. Seriously, he never shuts up, ever.

 

They haul out the trafficker from the mangled mess of a car, by some miracle the man’s not that badly injured and cuffs him before shoving him in the back of their car. He’d wanted a Porche, but apparently it was a little too much, and not very practical in Istanbul. Killjoys.

 

Once he’s got the idiot secured he carefully approaches Danny, like he would a wild animal. Danny stops from where he’s apologising to the truck driver to nail him with a hard glare, that stops him in his tracks. He doesn’t need the wave of anger Danny sends his way to work out how his Guide’s feeling.

 

Danny finishes his conversation and stalks over to him until he’s mere inches away. But he doesn’t start yelling or ranting, which just makes him even more scared. A silent Danny is never good. Instead his partner just huffs and turns to walk to the car. It takes him a moment to work out that Danny’s taken the keys off him and is now sitting impatiently in the drivers seat, revving the engine.

 

He climbs into the car slowly and Danny’s speeding off before he even has the door closed, and he says that _he’s_ the one with bad driving skills.

 

It’s dead silent all the way back to the police station, apart from the waves of emotion bleeding off Danny. He’s getting better at controlling it and he has a feeling that Danny’s doing this deliberately, just to piss him off.

 

Danny only says one thing directly to him, the whole time they’re processing and interviewing the guy.

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight”

 

He’s so screwed.


	3. Cargos

Steve looks like Christmas _and_ his birthday have come early as he holds them up.

 

They’re standing in their room at the Guild centre, both freshly showered. He’d been about to go and put on his usual attire, slacks and a dress shirt. Because he was a _professional,_ and no matter how much he got bitched at by Steve, he was not giving it up.

 

That’s probably why his stupid fucking Sentinel had looked so happy yesterday in their briefing with Cath. At the moment, they’re in Columbia, and their latest lead has decided that it’s a _great_ idea to have an off-the-grid house in the middle of the jungle. And the only way in is to trek miles from a small supply road.

 

So as Steve dangles the pair of cargoes in front of him, he scowls and tries not to knock him over with his anger, (which he had accidentally done once when Steve had totalled their car). He snatches them up and looks at them disdainfully before re-hanging the beloved slacks into the wardrobe and sliding them on.

 

“I hate you” He mutters to Steve, who has somehow, in the twenty seconds it has taken him to put the evil things on, managed to get completely dressed and is now slipping on those god-awful desert boots.

 

He barely catches the tee and jacket that Steve chucks at him, resigned to his fate of looking like he should be in a copy of _Guns and Ammo._

 

He finishes with a matching pair of desert boots, frowning down at the heavy things as he tries to lace him. In the end, Steve does it for him, making him feel all of five-years-old. Lovely.

 

“C’mon Danno! It’s not that bad” Steve argues once they’re both fully dressed, snaking a hand around and cupping his ass to pull him close.

 

“Yes Steven, it really is.” He deadpans back.

 

Steve smirks and pecks him on the lips, before chucking a donut at him from the box on the counter, taking his hand, and pulling him out the door without another word.

 

Oh, he is so going to kill Steve later.


	4. Sober (or not)

In all of his wisdom, he _had_ thought it was a good idea to experience some Russian culture.

 

Okay, so maybe it more because Danny speaking Russian was very sexy and even more so when he was drunk,

 

The only problem is that he appears to be not the only one finding Danny rather attractive, if the group of scantily-clad woman giggling as they surround him.

 

So, now he is trying to stop himself from murdering them all. As he aggressively sips his beer, since one of them should probably stay sober. And Danny’s about five shots past that right now.

 

And as much as he hates being relegated to third wheel, even if they’re bonded. It _is_ quite funny and interesting seeing Danny like this. So…confident, as he talks loudly in Russian, the words flowing off his lips.

 

Danny downs another shot, and his throat goes dry as the way Danny moans in appreciation at the good-quality vodka (and he makes a note to get a few bottles).

 

Cath isn’t with them, since she is far too smart to go to a Russian bar with them, she’s more of the classy cocktail lady, (and he will forever give Danny shit for getting drunk of cosmopolitans with her up the Shard in London), not the ‘vodka by the bottle’ person, which is more this place’s style.

 

“Steeeven” Danny says, suddenly sidling up next to him, another shot glass held precariously in his hands. Danny also gets very handsy when drunk, not that he’s complaining, especially when he’s got one hand sliding down to just dip into his jeans, (and he does own something else other than cargoes, despite what Danny says)

 

“Hey princess, you ready to go?” He suggests, because if they go any further they’re gonna get arrested for public indecency.

 

Danny pouts and downs the shot, and this must be some sort of record, because he lost count somewhere around nine, which is all the more reason to get Danny safely home and to bed.

 

Even worse, Danny’s lady friends are not looking too happy that he’s abandoned them, and he thinks he may have a catfight over who gets him, (none of them because Danny is _his),_ and he’d rather like to avoid having to use the gun tucked into his waistband.

 

Danny lurches, unsteady on his feet and that settles it. He stands up, keeping one arm locked around Danny to keep him stable, slams some bills on the bar, and starts to drag him out of there, ignoring the protests of the ladies.

 

The car’s parked outside and it’s far too easy to pour Danny into the passenger seat and put his seatbelt on, since his Guide has apparently lost all motor coordination.

 

Danny starts mumbling about halfway back, slumped in the seat, a mix of English, Russian, and what is probably Spanish. It’s oddly cute as Danny seems to sort of….snuggle down into the seat, close his eyes and drift off, still talking, which is typical of Danny.

 

When they get back, he’s so glad that Danny hasn’t put on any weight, despite the exercise regime that he’s forcing him to do. Danny’s completely out of it as he hauls him out of the car, tossing the keys to the guard on the door as he goes.

 

Danny wakes briefly as he’s undressing him, sliding off his sinful jeans, that frame his ass perfectly, and plain white tee. He smiles up at him blearily and reaches up a hand to rub over his face. He stand there patiently while Danny takes the time to feel him, until the hand eventually drops and he nods of again.

 

Once he’s stripped Danny down to his stupidly tight boxers, and undressed himself, he pulls the duvet up over Danny, who immediately burritos himself in it until only the top of his hair is visible. Total princess.

 

He just about untucks it enough to slide in beside him and wrap his arms around Danny, who wriggles his way back until they’re pressed, close just how he likes.

 

He knows he’s going to have a hell of a hungover Danny to deal with in the morning but right now he’s just enjoying Danny’s soft words and snuffling sounds as he falls asleep.


	5. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cath has to put up with Steve.

“Daniel…”

 

“Steven…”

 

“You’re bleeding” 

 

“I’m aware of that thank-you, nothing that some antiseptic and a band-aid won’t fix” Danny tries to brush it off.

 

Cath’s standing next to them, eyebrows raised as she observes their stand-off.

 

“Danny….you need a hospital” Steve argues back, holstering his gun and trying to make a grab for his Guide, who darts out of the way, scowling and holding his bleeding arm.

 

Cath rolls her eyes and steps between them, “Honestly, it’s a miracle you two are still alive, you act like a couple of toddlers. Now Steve, stop pulling your caveman act and Danny go and see that medic” She butts in, waving a finger at Steve and giving Danny a gentle shove away.

 

Both of them pout, which they probably think is meant to look menacing, but instead just backs up her belief that they’re both mentally no older than five year-olds. Danny slinks off to where a pretty medic is waiting.

 

She fully expects the growl that Steve lets out, and rolls her eyes again, “Steve, quit it, or I’ll have to muzzle you”

 

“You know, Danny said the exact same thing to me last week” Steve remarks, still not taking his eyes of his Guide, whose now sitting in the back of an ambulance with his shirt off.

 

She sighs, “You ever think that maybe Danny is right, and you’re a tad overprotective of him”

 

Steve scrunches up his face, which means he’s probably thinking about feelings, “He’s my Guide” He argues, as if that explains it all.

 

“Go on then, just don’t kill anyone. That creates paperwork for me” She warns, and Steve’s off like a shot. Jogging over to Danny and laying a possessive hand on his shoulder.

 

_Men._ She thinks as she walks away to go deal with the mess that they’ve created.


	6. C4

Danny doesn’t think there is a scarier thing in the whole world than Steve McGarrett coming towards you, holding two blocks of C4 and a wide grin on his face.

 

He’s just about to start running for his life, because no doubt there’s going to be explosions at some point in the near future, and he’d really like to get back to that stupid lump of volcanic rock _alive_ , thank you very much.

 

Unfortunately, Steve’s stupidly fast and he barely gets a few meters before the idiot is upon him, grabbing his arm to stop him escaping the latest hell that Steve’s concocted. He really wishes that Cath was here right now.

 

“Danno, come on, help me set these” 

 

He wheels around and points a finger in his face, then moves it down to press in his stupid muscled chest, “No Steven, you and explosives are bad news and I will have nothing to do with it” He replies, trying and failing to pull his arm out of Steve’s grip.

 

Steve’s grin just widens as he shoves a charge into his chest, “Awesome, go set this on the pillar over there” Steve says, pointing over his shoulder, running away again before he can argue.

 

He resigns himself to certain death…again, because Steve seems to think they they’re all invincible, but they really aren’t, and he has the bruises to prove it. He sighs and walks over to the pillar that Steve had indicated toward. Just the fact he knows how to set a charge is bad enough, he never needed these skills back in Newark.

 

With it all set, he resumes his previous plan of escape, Steve can sort himself out. He’s almost at the door to the warehouse they’re in, the handle is within reach, he’s reaching out for it, already dreaming of safety, a precious commodity these days, when there’s a loud boom and the ground shakes beneath him.

 

“You absolute fucker” He mutters to himself, because this all obviously Steve’s fault.

 

He turns, to see part of the warehouse has collapsed, and he seriously debates continuing out of the warehouse and to safety, which would be the logical thing to do, but he’s been doubting his sanity the more time he spends with the idiot. He sighs and turns back to the pile of rubble, walking over slowly. He knows Steve’s alive in there, would feel it if he were seriously hurt.

 

As if by magic, there’s movement ,a dusty figure appears, and even without having freaky sentinel powers he knows Steve’s got the same crazy smile on his face, like property damage is the best thing to happen to him all day. Then again, knowing Steve, it probably is.

 

“I want a divorce!” He yells once he’s sure Steve’s completely free.

 

Steve’s grin only widens as he jogs forward, “Aww Danno, you were worried about me”

 

“No you ass, I was worried about myself and continued existence on this planet.”He deadpans back, ducking out of the way when Steve tries to make a grab with him. He is not letting his partner anywhere near him until he’s had a shower.

 

“Come on D, let’s get out of here.”

 

“That’s the smartest thing you’ve said all day” He agrees, and they head for the door, him still keeping a safe distance between them.

 

Steve makes an indignant sound, “Hey, everything I say is smart!” 

 

He scoffs, and gestures to the destroyed building behind them, “Of course babe, whatever you say”

 


End file.
